(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (“TFT”) array panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TFT array panel having a color filter formed thereon, and a method of manufacturing the TFT array panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one type of flat panel display that is currently most widely used, it includes two display panels in which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer that is inserted therebetween, and it rearranges liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
Currently, an LCD having a structure in which field generating electrodes are provided in each of two display panels among LCDs is generally used. That is, an LCD having a structure in which a plurality of TFTs and pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form in one display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “TFT array panel”), and red, green, and blue color filters are formed in the other display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “common electrode panel”) whose entire surface is covered with a common electrode is mainly used.
However, in such an LCD, because a pixel electrode and a color filter are formed in different display panels, it is difficult for the pixel electrode and the color filter to be accurately aligned and thus an alignment error may occur.
In order to solve the problem, a color filter on array (“CoA”) structure that forms the color filter and the pixel electrode in the same display panel has been suggested. In this case, a light blocking member as well as the color filter is generally formed in the same display panel as that of the pixel electrode.
When the color filter is formed in the same display panel as that of the pixel electrode, in order to reduce manufacturing time and cost by simplifying a manufacturing process, the color filter is formed with an Inkjet printing method. In order to use an Inkjet method, a barrier rib is formed with the light blocking member.